philosophyfandomcom-20200223-history
Liberal Hayetism
This page will discuss the pragmatic philosophy of''' Liberal Hayetism''' and its modern practice. Introduction The founders of Liberal Hayetism sought to develop a pragmatic philosophy, geared to provide persons from all walks of life with a means to succeed and survive in a changing world. To succeeding, survive and thrive in a changing world, the Liberal Hayetist applies Yuthorrian Logic to solve the obstacles and problems faced in life. Liberal Hayetism is practiced by persons of all ages, races, creeds and religions. English-speaking Liberal Hayetists have been known to use the letters LH to refer to Liberal Hayetism in an abbreviated way. Followers The followers of Liberal Hayetism have over the centuries been known as "LH adherents," "Truth Seekers," "Anti-Sardonics" and "Leaders." "Leaders" is the preferred term in modern times - an expression of the basic belief that Liberal Hayetists follow no one person - they are all Leaders by right of birth, right of choice, and as an extension of their life force. The international family of Liberal Hayetism is known simply as The Mosaic. Although it is unknown how many follow the LH teachings world wide, the number is thought to be very small, numbering only in the hundreds. Leadership The founders of Liberal Hayetism wished to remain unknown. Liberal Hayetists do not, and according to the available oral history, have not, followed a single leader. Each Liberal Hayetist indeed considers themselves a leader. Disputes are settled through reasoned debate between two or more persons, employing the philosophical dialectic. Traditionally, moderators were not utilized to settle disputes, but it appears that since the early 19th century moderators have been increasingly called upon, undoubtedly a sign of the changing times. There is no known prohibition against serving in role of moderator. Membership and withdrawal Over the years the fellowship of Liberal Hayetists have chosen to engage in private ceremony to mark the hour of their joining. The decision to join The Mosaic, and undergo Sassanid Initiation is a highly personal one. 'Sassanid Initiation' The rites of initiation into Liberal Hayetism require the individual to explain their personal and spiritual reason for joining The Mosaic. Sassanid Initiation requires that a minimum of two witnesses are present to witness the initiation rite. No written record of the initiation is kept. The word “Sassanid” is a reference to the Sasanian Empire of Persia, which reached its height of power in the early seventh century. Early Zoroastrian Persians are thought to be the first to engage in the initiation rite of Liberal Hayetism. The initiation rite was named in their honor. 'Saiwala Excommunication' The absence of a pope, patriarch, leader or guru in Liberal Hayetism means that no one can excommunicate an individual from The Mosaic, other than the individual themselves. Saiwala Excommunication occurs when the Liberal Hayetist recognizes that they can no longer live their lives according to their personal understanding of the teachings. With their next breath the Liberal Hayetist excommunicates themselves from The Mosaic. Like the decision to join, the decision to withdraw is highly personal and private. Although there was no prohibition against an individual rejoining Liberal Hayetism, there are very few examples where individuals have reentered The Mosaic. The original intended meaning of the word “Saiwala” is unclear and may have been lost to history, but some modern thinkers believe it refers to the Gothic word for the human soul. Oral tradition A basic belief shared by all who follow Liberal Hayetism is that the best way to pass on information is by verbal exchange among its followers. It is strongly held that all knowledge that is worthy of being remembered, should make a clear and immediate impact on the learner, in such a matter that the learner does not need to record the knowledge in any fashion. However, starting in the mid-1960s the voices of those in The Mosaic that wished to record the history and teachings of Liberal Hayetism have grown strong. Still, the inner drive shared by all Liberal Hayetists to not record the teachings seems to prevail. The advent of the Internet was welcomed by many Liberal Hayetists who felt that the prohibition against recording LH knowledge might not extend to the digital realm. Yuthorrian Logic The claim that LH represents a unique contribution to the evolution of thought is supported by the uniqueness of Yuthorrian Logic, which lies at the heart of the philosophy. Yuthorrian Logic, also referred to as 'The Olde Logic' or simply, 'The Logic', is as ancient as Liberal Hayetism itself. Like other aspects of LH, Yuthorrian Logic was conceived of as a tool in the toolbelt of the Liberal Hayetist, and is not a required modality. Freedom from philosophical and ideological requirements is a key feature of LH, and, unlike organized religion which requires creeds and other symbols, LH supports flexibility, pliability, openness, resilience, tolerance and abhors intransigence. Misconceptions * Liberal Hayetism has been criticized as being shrouded in secrecy because of the modern mistrust of organizations and groups that keep no written records. Liberal Hayetism is not a secret society. It does however bear some superficial similarity to organizations that believe that they (and only they) possess a secret knowledge. As membership in The Mosaic is free and open, the knowledge taught by Liberal Hayetism can in no way be considered secret. * Liberal Hayetism is not affiliated with any United States political party, nor does it endorse modern interpretations of liberalism. Modern so-called liberal (progressive) ideals, such as the welfare state, entitlements, affirmative-action and the like, are not part of the philosophy espoused by Liberal Hayetists. Critics have posited that based on one's perspective, Liberal Hayetism can seem either Leftist, or Rightist, progressive or conservative. The value of this opinion is questionable. * Liberal Hayetism is not the creation of Helena Petrovna Blavatsky and does not have its roots in Russia. This misconception is related to the essay that Blavatsky wrote more than 120 years ago. * Liberal Hayetism is not governed by a ‘high council’ or ‘council of elders’ of any sort. * Liberal Hayetism is not a religion. However, some of the terms used in practice have their roots in the spiritual and religious traditions of the persons involved. * Liberal Hayetism is not part of the new age movement. This myth may be associated with the involvement of Blavatsky, a philosopher who some consider an "occultist" * Liberal Hayetism was not known to the Bhudda. However, it is now widely held among Liberal Hayetists that if Sidharta Ghottama, the Bhudda, encountered the rich teachings of LH, he would have been profoundly moved, and may have modified or even abandonned his Bhuddist philosophy. Bhuddism is now considered a luminous teaching by modern Liberal Hayetists, and its loss would have a deleterious impact on posterity. * The word Hayetism is in no way associated with the economist and Nobel Prize winner, Friedrich A. Hayek Prevalence Although there are no official statistics describing the demographic breakdown of those that practice Liberal Hayetism, it is believed that a majority of its followers live in North America and Australia, and are English speaking. To date, Liberal Hayetism has been ignored by Gallup-syle polling and other methods of census management. In the media The only known full-length essay on Liberal Hayetism was penned by the 19th century Russian philosopher Helena Petrovna Blavatsky, who wrote a 12 to 13 page treatise on the subject. Blavatsky was certainly aware of the known prohibition in Liberal Hayetism against written recordings of the teachings and philosophy, but did so and risked Saiwala Excommunication. Category:Ideologies